In general, an electric device such as a white home appliance displays information on a current operation, information on an operation state (for example, temperature, pressure, etc.) and information on reservation.
A conventional refrigerator includes a display unit such as an LCD panel for providing information on the refrigerator and controlling the refrigerator. The display unit displays a user interface. The user interface displays a temperature inside a refrigerating chamber, a temperature inside a freezing chamber, and a service type of a dispenser (water, flake ice, etc.) in the form of numbers, characters or icons. The user interface includes an input unit (for example, buttons) for controlling the temperature inside the refrigerator and the service of the dispenser.
FIG. 1 is a structure diagram illustrating a display unit of a conventional refrigerator. Referring to FIG. 1, the display unit displays a service type of a dispenser (cube type ice, water, flake ice), a set temperature of a freezing chamber and a set temperature of a refrigerating chamber, and includes an input means at its bottom end.
The conventional electric device such as the refrigerator does not receive a warning signal included in a wireless signal and provide a warning message based on the warning signal to the user.